1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping device, and more particularly to a gripping device having an adjustable configuration for adjusting to different lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gripping devices comprise a pair of longitudinal or straight gripping fingers rotatably secured to a base, and a pair of handles also rotatably secured to the base and coupled to the gripping fingers for rotating or moving or actuating the gripping fingers to grasp or hold the objects. However, the users have to force the gripping handles toward each other to apply the grasping force against the object and to grip the object in place before the object is released. In addition, the handles are directly coupled to the gripping fingers with linking cables or bars in order to actuate and operate the gripping fingers. However, the linking cables or bars may not be bent or deformed, such that the gripping devices may not be adjusted to different lengths and may not be used to grip or to grasp the objects deeply in holes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gripping devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gripping device including an adjustable configuration for adjusting to different lengths and for gripping or grasping the objects in deep holes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a gripping device comprising a handle body, a tube secured to the handle body, a pipe, a pair of gripping fingers for securing to the pipe and rotatable toward and away from each other, and means for adjusting the tube relative to the pipe.
A base is further provided and secured to the pipe for supporting the gripping fingers.
A hand grip is further provided and rotatably secured to the handle body with a shaft, and rotatable toward and away from the hand grip about the shaft.
A device is further provided for locking the hand grip to the handle body to prevent the hand grip from rotating away from the handle body when the gripping fingers grasp the object.
The adjusting means includes a beam for securing to the gripping fingers, a cable secured to the hand grip, and means for detachably securing the cable to the beam.
The detachably securing means includes a plurality of teeth formed on the beam, a bar for coupling to the cable and having at least one tooth formed thereon for engaging with the teeth of the beam, and means for forcing the at least one tooth of the bar to the teeth of the beam.
The forcing means includes a housing secured to the cable, the beam is engaged in the housing, the bar is slidably received in the housing, and means for guiding the bar toward the beam.
The guiding means includes at least one pole secured in the housing, and at lease one inclined slot formed in the bar for slidably receiving the at least one pole and for guiding the bar to move toward the beam. The guiding means includes means for biasing the bar toward the base.
A device is further provided for limiting a relative movement between the hand grip and the handle body and includes a rod rotatably secured to the handle body and having an extension for detachably engaging with the hand grip by rotating the rod relative to the handle body.
A follower is further provided and slidably received in the base, a pair of links pivotally couple the follower to the gripping fingers respectively, and means for connecting the follower to the hand grip.
The locking means includes a pawl rotatably secured to the hand grip and having a first end for engaging with the handle body and for locking the hand grip to the handle body when the hand grip is rotated toward the handle body.
The handle body includes a plurality of teeth formed therein, the first end of the pawl includes at least one tooth formed thereon for engaging with the teeth of the handle body and for locking the hand grip to the handle body.
The handle body includes a sector gear secured therein and having the teeth provided thereon for engaging with the at least one tooth of the pawl. A device may be used for biasing the first end of the pawl to engage with the handle body. A device may be used for latching the pawl to the hand grip.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.